Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Unshō Ishizuka (71 VA titles) † #Shin'ichirō Miki (34 VA titles) #Kenichi Ogata (31 VA titles) #Takahiro Sakurai (31 VA titles) #Rina Satō (28 VA titles) #Yukiko Iwai (28 VA titles) #Keiji Fujiwara (27 VA titles) #Takehito Koyasu (25 VA titles) #Tomokazu Seki (25 VA titles) #Tomomichi Nishimura (25 VA titles) #Toshiyuki Morikawa (24 VA titles) #Ikue Ōtani (23 VA titles) #Miyuki Sawashiro (23 VA titles) #Akio Ōtsuka (22 VA titles) #Kana Hanazawa (22 VA titles) #Kappei Yamaguchi (22 VA titles) #Maaya Sakamoto (22 VA titles) #Minami Takayama (22 VA titles) #Ryōtarō Okiayu (22 VA titles) #Wataru Takagi (22 VA titles) #Yūko Kaida (22 VA titles) #Katsuyuki Konishi (21 VA titles) #Tōru Ōkawa (21 VA titles) #Eri Kitamura (20 VA titles) #Hōko Kuwashima (20 VA titles) #Kana Ueda (20 VA titles) #Kazuki Yao (20 VA titles) #Kikuko Inoue (20 VA titles) #Akira Ishida (19 VA titles) #Hiroki Tōchi (19 VA titles) #Jūrōta Kosugi (19 VA titles) #Kenta Miyake (19 VA titles) #Megumi Hayashibara (19 VA titles) #Tetsu Inada (19 VA titles) #Yui Horie (19 VA titles) #Hiroshi Kamiya (18 VA titles) #Kazuhiko Inoue (18 VA titles) #Masashi Ebara (18 VA titles) #Megumi Toyoguchi (18 VA titles) #Mika Kanai (18 VA titles) #Chō (17 VA titles) #Hiroshi Naka (17 VA titles) #Kana Asumi (17 VA titles) #Kentarō Itō (17 VA titles) #Mamoru Miyano (17 VA titles) #Mitsuo Iwata (17 VA titles) #Nobuyuki Hiyama (17 VA titles) #Rie Tanaka (17 VA titles) #Rikiya Koyama (17 VA titles) #Romi Park (17 VA titles) #Yūichi Nakamura (17 VA titles) #Daisuke Namikawa (16 VA titles) #Hisao Egawa (16 VA titles) #Jōji Nakata (16 VA titles) #Katsuhisa Hōki (16 VA titles) #Kazuya Nakai (16 VA titles) #Kotono Mitsuishi (16 VA titles) #Kōichi Yamadera (16 VA titles) #Rie Kugimiya (16 VA titles) #Toshihiko Seki (16 VA titles) #Atsuko Tanaka (15 VA titles) #Fumihiko Tachiki (15 VA titles) #Hōchū Ōtsuka (15 VA titles) #Jun Fukuyama (15 VA titles) #Kanae Itō (15 VA titles) #Kōji Ishii (15 VA titles) #Mitsuki Saiga (15 VA titles) #Ryōka Yuzuki (15 VA titles) #Sayaka Ōhara (15 VA titles) #Shizuka Itō (15 VA titles) #Tesshō Genda (15 VA titles) #Yasunori Matsumoto (15 VA titles) #Yuriko Yamaguchi (15 VA titles) #Anri Katsu (14 VA titles) #Hiroaki Hirata (14 VA titles) #Ken'yū Horiuchi (14 VA titles) #Kōsuke Toriumi (14 VA titles) #Masaya Onosaka (14 VA titles) #Masumi Asano (14 VA titles) #Miyu Irino (14 VA titles) #Rintarō Nishi (14 VA titles) #Shōzō Iizuka (14 VA titles) #Akemi Okamura (13 VA titles) #Akeno Watanabe (13 VA titles) #Atsushi Abe (13 VA titles) #Ayako Kawasumi (13 VA titles) #Banjō Ginga (13 VA titles) #Daisuke Kishio (13 VA titles) #Daisuke Ono (13 VA titles) #Haruka Tomatsu (13 VA titles) #Isshin Chiba (13 VA titles) #Mamiko Noto (13 VA titles) #Masaharu Satō (13 VA titles) #Minako Kotobuki (13 VA titles) #Mugihito (13 VA titles) #Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (13 VA titles) #Takeshi Aono (13 VA titles) † #Takumi Yamazaki (13 VA titles) #Tomoyuki Shimura (13 VA titles) #Yasuyuki Kase (13 VA titles)